User blog:Truth Bullets/Destiny Explanations Blog
Destiny uses a lot of confusing terms and phrases. Here's a guide to understanding them. Paracausality While the term means beside causality, it’s acausality types 4 and 5. Not only is it described as being unbound by natural cause and effect, but it's superordinate to it. Oversouls "“We propose a method by which Ascendant souls can be detached and integrated into a tautological and autonomous thanatosphere, which we tentatively term an oversoul. Oversouls can be stored in a throne world as a mechanism of enhanced death resilience. As a side effect, new refinements to our Deathsong may be achieved, moving us closer to a generally effective paracausal death impulse.” Oryx brandished his sword. “Speak the Royal Tongue, or I’ll pin you up for Eir to eat.” “If we can separate our deaths from ourselves, and hide them, we will be hard to kill.”" Ir Halak and Ir Anûk figured out a way to take Ascendants' souls and put them into a tautological and autonomous thanatosphere called an Oversoul. What does this mean? Well, tautological typically means a needless repetition like "quickly running," however this is likely referring to the definition "true in every possible interpretation," since we know how the Ascendant Realm deals with truths. This means that it would be true as a principle, no matter what, and a principle that couldn't be made a lie and destroyed. Autonomous means "existing or capable of existing independently," or "undertaken or carried on without outside control" so we know that this Oversoul can exist outside of something. Ir Halak and Ir Anûk clearly state this is death. Finally, a thanatosphere combines the prefix thanato with sphere, which literally means "death ball." So in short, an Oversoul is an Ascendant's soul and their own death, but they're free the concept of death with these souls in the bottom of their throne world, and not just that, but this is a principle, and one that cannot be destroyed or negated. This applies to pretty much all of the Ascendants in the family, since they were doing it for themselves, meaning Xivu Arath, Savathûn, Ir Halak, Ir Anûk, Crota and Oryx. Vex Simulations Vex can simulate other timelines both in and outside reality where they control the narrative. “SUNDARESH: The simulations have interiority? Subjectivity? ESI: I can't know that until I look more closely. But they act like us. SUNDARESH: We're inside it. By any reasonable philosophical standard, we are inside that Vex. ESI: Unless you take a particularly ruthless approach to the problem of causal forks: yes. They are us. SUNDARESH: Call a team meeting. ESI: The other you has too.” “SHIM: profane idiot. Think. Think. If it can run one simulation, maybe it can run more than one. And there will only ever be one reality. Play the odds. DUANE-MCNIADH: Oh...uh oh. SHIM: Odds are that we aren't our own originals. Odds are that we exist in one of the Vex simulations right now.” A group of scientists even compares the Vex simulations to a reality. They say that the material world could possibly be a single Vex’s simulation itself. “SUNDARESH: I have a plan. ESI: If you have a plan, then so does your sim, and the Vex knows about it. DUANE-MCNIADH: Does it matter? If we're in Vex hell right now, there's nothing we can - SHIM: Stop talking about 'real' and 'unreal.' All realities are programs executing laws. Subjectivity is all that matters. SUNDARESH: We have to act as if we're in the real universe, not one simulated by the specimen. Otherwise we might as well give up.” “No human being in the Ishtar Academy has ever crossed the safety cordon and walked the ancient stone under the Citadel, the Vex construct that stabs up out of the world to injure space and time.” More of the Vex worlds and time. Sword Logic Sword Logic is a religious principle that comes from the Darkness. The Darkness says: “"—FOR THIS IS THE DEEP CLAIM— ++Existence is the struggle to exist— —When the struggle seems lost++ ++when the safe place crumbles— —everything turns to the Deep to survive++"” When something appears to lose the struggle to exist, or it isn’t going its way, then Sword Logic says it must rightfully be destroyed. "If a civilization cannot defend itself, it must be annihilated. If a King cannot hold his power, he must be betrayed. The worth of a thing can be determined only by one beautiful arbiter — that thing’s ability to exist, to go on existing, to remake existence to suit its survival." "The fate of everything is made like this, in the collision, the test of one praxis against another. This is how the world changes: one way meets a second way, and they discharge their weapons, they exchange their words and markets, they contest and in doing so they petition each other for the right to go on being something, instead of nothing. This is the universe figuring out what it should be in the end." Not only this, but Sword Logic says that if you can kill something you prove that you’re stronger than it, not just physically but in its greatest traits, even to a conceptual level. By killing Xivu Arath and Savathûn, whereas each embodies war/strength/conquering and cunning/trickery respectively, he became greater than them both in these regards. Sword Logic makes up the geometry of Oryx’s throne world, which is described as paracausal. Sword Logic even controls fate sometimes. "The fate of everything is made like this, in the collision, the test of one praxis against another. This is how the world changes: one way meets a second way, and they discharge their weapons, they exchange their words and markets, they contest and in doing so they petition each other for the right to go on being something, instead of nothing. This is the universe figuring out what it should be in the end." "Are you so weak? Born as prey, and doomed to die by predator?" This even helped Oryx casually mash through the simulations of the Vex, and Vex can simulate timelines and even alter them to their desires. Despite this plot manipulation, Oryx came out on top due to the fate powers of the Sword Logic. Sword Logic is available to Ascendants and the Hive in general. Throne Worlds Throne worlds are entire realities created by the most powerful of the Hive, the Ascendants. These reside in the Ascendant Realm, another multiverse, in uncountably infinite number. This would make the Ascendant Realm 5D. Throne worlds are defined by the user's thoughts. Oryx specifically calls his throne world his "mind cosmos," and he even shaped the geometry of his world to be based on Sword Logic, something he really liked. "I feel joy, and sorrow. I feel them as titanic things, because I am larger than my body, my mind is now a cosmos of its own. I know more joy and more anguish than the entire Qugu race could ever experience." "Three kingdoms grew swollen in the sword space. They were the gaze and glory of AURYX, the cunning and knowledge of SAVATHÛN, the triumph and brawn of XIVU ARATH. These kingdoms were created from the minds and worms of our lords." "But Oryx was too canny. The Taken King said to his Court, the High War, “My throne world is vulnerable. I am going to move it.” ‘Where?’ asked Kagoor, World-Render. “Into a mighty dreadnaught,” said Oryx. “I shall keep my glorious mind cosmos inside a titanic warship.”" They are also paracausal as stated numerous times. They are non-corporeal spaces, meaning that anyone who affects another in them would be affecting the souls of those victims. Sword Logic is described as extradimensional. Lesser Hive can use it. Plus Oryx casually turned his throne inside out, but it took the might of tons of lesser Hive to do it. They seem to be Low 2-C in Sword Logic or the Ascendant Realm. Oryx described the creation of his Throne World truth-telling. Truths are principles as we know, so Throne Worlds are principles. Ascendant Realm and truths I already covered how the Ascendant Realm is the multiverse containing the infinite throne worlds of the Hive, but I didn't cover the axioms that underlay it. "Now you are Ir Anûk, and Savathûn cackles and rages at your brilliance. You have written eleven axioms describing the ascendant places, our throne world. You have announced that you will kill one of these axioms, as Akka would kill the truth, and in mantling Akka you will become a God, as I am." It’s confirmed that killing truths is killing axioms, as it references Ir Anuk killing an axiom as making a truth dead. Powerful Hive members such as Akka the worm god can speak truths and make them true and make truths false by denying them. "He walked until he found Akka, the Worm of Secrets, who was denying a truth until it became a lie." "Akka said nothing, because if it denied this truth, the truth might become false." This is referring to truths in a literal sense, as when Ir Anûk is going to destroy a truth, it's specifically called an axiom. These axioms are principles, and it's saying here that these are principles that construct the Ascendant Realm and its throne worlds. Statements of Throne Worlds being universes Crota's throne world is directly called a parallel universe and reality: “My latest synthesis of this scattered esoterica suggests that Crota's 'home' is a universe created or remade by his power and occupied by Hive organisms of immense age. Any Guardian formidable enough to return with information on this dark reality might help us understand the Hive's goals for our own world—and, more pressingly, such an expedition might provide the key to Crota's defeat.” Oryx describes his throne world as being a cosmos: "I feel joy, and sorrow. I feel them as titanic things, because I am larger than my body, my mind is now a cosmos of its own. I know more joy and more anguish than the entire Qugu race could ever experience." "But Oryx was too canny. The Taken King said to his Court, the High War, “My throne world is vulnerable. I am going to move it.” ‘Where?’ asked Kagoor, World-Render. “Into a mighty dreadnaught,” said Oryx. “I shall keep my glorious mind cosmos inside a titanic warship.”" Echoes of Oryx "Behold my performance of the Last True Shape The final axiom Witness the space that I define I approach the asymptote. I grow vast across topologies. I am not simply connected." So Oryx created an axiom to define his echoes. He says that he approaches asymptote, and is constantly forming across topologies. He is connected in complex form. An asymptote is a line that continually approaches a given curve but does not meet it at any finite distance. To approach an asymptote is to reach a line continuing on forever, but never meeting infinity. He is also presently forming across topologies, whereas a topology is the study of geometric properties and spatial relations unaffected by the continuous change of shape or size of figures. No matter the shape, a topology is unaffected by the change of spatial relations. What does this mean? What spatial relations? Well, we can also excerpt another quote reading "I write to you from a place of high contempt. No no no, don’t be offended, don’t be so superficial — it’s in the architecture of these spaces. They look down on you." So from a higher world. This world is specifically shown to be a throne world. "I wander out here, in worlds cut by sharp Hive swords, and I send back these messages for you." So with this I think we can define what this main excerpt means means. "Behold my performance of the Last True Shape (referring to the axiom) The final axiom Witness the space that I define (he uses an axiom to define something) I approach the asymptote. (I always continue onward, finitely) I grow vast across topologies. (This echo continuing onward is unchanged by the altering of throne worlds) I am not simply connected. (I am not normally connected, or just connected.) We can make further sense of this here: "In each act of His power Oryx seeks to incarnate the self-sustaining, immortal suzerainty that He worships. The power that He uses to wash his Taken clean and etch them into useful shapes. LISTEN! LISTEN! Understand, you simpleton, it’s entirely obvious — Oryx inhabits a world where power is truth. To win is to be noble, and to be real. When He departs from that world, out into the material universe, He is lessened." In each of his creations, Oryx tries to mimic the Darkness in the creation of his "shapes," or echoes. His forms sent out into the material worlds are lesser than him. So his creations are continuously made, unaffected by the alteration of his throne world, even after he dies. Though, these forms are weaker. Such is why they are merely echoes. Tl;dr Oryx created weaker projections of himself through an axiom that will keep being produced after his death and are unaffected by any damage to his throne world at the expense of being weaker Category:Blog posts Category:Information Blogs Category:Destiny